kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 077: Atora Hanashima
Atora Hanashima (花島亜十羅), Hanashima Atora) is the 77th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Gen's visitor greets Yoshimori by name and thanks him for taking care of Gen. Yoshimori asks Gen if this is his mother, surprised how young she is if that's the case, but Gen tells him he has it wrong. Tokine peeks into the apartment uncertainly, and the woman invites her in without Gen's permission. Tokine admits that she led the woman there at her request. The woman introduces herself as Atora Hanashima, the Night Troop's Ayakashi beast user and the one in charge of Gen. Atora apologizes for interrupting their dinner, and is very impressed by Yoshimori's cake. She is surprised to learn that Gen ate it, and reveals that Gen doesn't like sweets. Yoshimori is shocked that Gen didn't say anything earlier. Atora guesses that Gen has finally made friends and gives him a congratulatory hug, much to his annoyance. Atora happily eats Yoshimori's food, and orders Gen to join them at the table when he insists on staying in the corner. Oddly enough, Gen immediately obeys. Atora informs them that she's been running surveillance of Karasumori for a while, but was only now able to visit in person. Gen's recent pardon convinced her to come, and she is concerned that they don't seem to have a fighting style. She criticizes Gen for not acting as an aid, as he should be, and tells them their style will now be called the Zubari (Stabbing) Combination. The main problem, however, is how to incorporate Gen into the team, since Yoshimori and Tokine already have experience working together. Atora adds that Gen's power is totally different from theirs, but that he's a capable person, so they should be able to develop a new attack form. Atora proposes some special training, and Yoshimori quickly agrees. That night at Karasumori, Yoshimori and Tokine prepare for their training, along with their dogs. Hakubi asks Yoshimori what kind of girl Atora is, which gets him in trouble with Tokine. Gen arrives, but he has been unable to meditate since Atora's arrival and looks very depressed, which makes Yoshimori and Tokine concerned about their chances of developing a new attack. Atora appears, riding on a large bear-like Ayakashi that she introduces as her partner Raizo. Raizo locks eyes with Gen and instantly pounces on him. Atora explains that since Gen doesn't open up to other people, Raizo is his best friend within the Shadow Organization. She adds that whenever Raizo feels threatened, he automatically discharges electricity (which he then does to Gen, much to the Kekkaishi's shock). Gen gets up right away, clearly used to Raizo's behavior. Gen asks if Atora will leave once the training is done. Atora hops on Raizo, who leaps to the top of the school. She reveals her test: the Kekkaishi and Gen have one hour to capture her without hurting her. Characters (in order of appearance) *Atora Hanashima *Yoshimori Sumimura *Gen Shishio *Tokine Yukimura *Hakubi *Madarao *Raizo Navigation Category:Manga Chapters